Ninja of Pallet
by mohamed.jey2004
Summary: Naruto wants to be a Pokemon Trainer. At age 9 he received a book containing all information about Pokemon. He grows up to be a strong Pokemon trainer in all of Kanto. Aura Naruto. Strong Naruto with many Pokemon.
1. The day his journey began

Summary: Naruto wants to be a Pokemon Trainer. At age 9 he received a book containing all information about Pokemon. He grows up to be a strong Pokemon trainer in all of Kanto. Aura Naruto. Strong Naruto with many Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash! The broken alarm clock lay shattered on the floor. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze woke up from his sleep. Today was the day he got his first Pokemon and began his journey. He was ready since he was 9. He rembered the day when he first got the Pokemon book.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Naruto"shouted Kushina to his room. " Come down here now, you've got some mail." Naruto hurried downstairs and got his mail. It was a parcel that was quite big. He ripped open the packaging and inside was a book with the title. Pokemon. Naruto glanced at the note that was on it. Read this book carefully and this will help you for your Pokemon journey._

 _END flashback_

It turned out to be the greatest thing in Naruto's life. The book had taught him how to use Aura and it turns out that Naruto was great at it. He looked over at his windowsill where 2 Pokemon eggs. They were both light blue. Naruto got out of his bed and got ready to got to Professor Sarutobi's lab to get his starter Pokemon. He hoped it was a Charmander or a Bulbasaur.

Naruto had no parents. They had died when the Akatsuki got them and killed them. They were both exceptional trainers. Minato Namikaze was the champion of Kanto and Kalos. He had light, fast Pokemon such as his Greninja. His Greninja was so fast it looked liked he was teleporting. His mother was the champion of Johto and was known as the Whirlpool Queen because of her amazing water type Pokemon.

Naruto grabbed his eggs and put them into his incubator and into his bag. He rushed to Professor Sarutobi's lab and noticed that he was 30 minutes early. He decided to look around at the Pokemon. Suddenly Sarutobi Hiruzen saw him.

" Naruto, what are you doing here? You're 20 minutes early."

Naruto replied, "I just wanted to be early so I don't mess up and wake up late and get some different starter."

"Oh well since you're here I should just give you your starter."

They went to his lab and looked at the numerous starters there were. Sarutobi gave him him a pokeball. "Throw it out." Naruto threw it out and out came a Charmander. Naruto was pleased and the professor gave him his 5 pokeballs and his pokedex. Sarutobi told him to wait for the others to pick their starters till he can leave. Naruto waited for the others so he can leave. When the others came, Sasuke chose a squirtle for his starter. Hinata chose a Ralts. Shikamaru chose a Bulbasaur. Sakura chose an Oddish. Shino chose a weedle. Kiba chose a growlithe. Ino chose a Budew. Choji chose a Munchlax.

As everyone left, Naruto and Charmander walked together to Route 1. Naruto said to Charmander,"Charmander, I'm going to make an aura bond with you so we can talk telepathically to each other." Charmander said," Char Charmander!" Naruto placed his hand on Charmander's head then pushed his aura inside him and latched it on Charmander's aura. That completed the aura bond. "Charmander can you talk to me?"

Charmander replied, _" I can hear you loud and clear, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Suddenly there was a warm glow in his bag. It was the eggs. They were hatching. Naruto took them out his bag and placed them on the floor. They had hatched and they were a dratini and a riolu. Naruto was surprised that they were rare Pokemon. He got out his pokedex and shone it at them.

 **Dratini the Dragon Pokemon**

 **It sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.**

 **Its moves are:**

 **Leer, Wrap, Thunder wave. It also possesses the egg move Aqua jet.**

 **Riolu the Emanation Pokemon**

 **It can shape aura and wield it in battle.**

 **It's moves are: Endure, Foresight, quick attack, counter. It can use the egg move Blaze kick.**

Naruto did an aura bond with them. "Daddy!" they both said. Naruto decided to train his Pokemon for a while then catch a new Pokemon.

After a few hours of training, Naruto deicded to catch a new Pokemon.


	2. Route to Viridian City

Naruto wondered around the forest looking for Pokemon. Suddenly he heard a cry of Pidgey. He ran over to the Pidgey, with the intent on catching one. He sent out his Pokemon. " Go Dratini." He sent out the dragon Pokemon as she slithered to the battle. "Dratini, Use thunder wave." Dratini shot the wave of thunder at the Pidgey. The Pidgey dropped down to the ground as Naruto threw a Pokeball at it. Suddenly he heard large cries of Spearow and Fearows. There was a large flock of them. They were angry. They flew towards Naruto as he began to take out 2 Pokeballs. He called out Charmander and Dratini. "Charmander, use ember, Dratini use Thunder Wave." They did their attacks and overpowered some of the flock but they were easily defeated by the Fearows. Naruto returned them and began to run away. He saw a bike and jumped on it and rode to safety. He tripped over a branch and fell off. The flock were right above him ready to attack.

He needed to save his Pokemon and power flowed through his body. His eyes glowed blue and his stretched out his hand charging an Aura Sphere. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I will become a Pokemon master and I won't let you stop me." He shot his Aura Sphere at the flock as they all dropped down knocked out. He panted slightly and fell to the ground from the over exertion. He saw a rainbow and a miraculous bird flying over it. " _Ho-oh_ " he thought as he lay down. After the storm died down he stood up and rushed to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon.

Once he went to Viridian City, Officer Jenny stopped Naruto and asked him for ID. Naruto got out his Pokedex and showed it to Officer Jenny. She apologised and told him that she could take him to the Pokemon Center. Naruto went in and asked Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. She had healed his Pokemon when suddenly there was a explosion. Two voices rang out in the smoke.

Prepare for trouble

And make it double

To protect the world form devastation

To unite all evil within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right.

"Give us your pokeballs. We'll start with the Charmander over them."

"Hell no, Go riolu and Charmander." He threw the 2 pokeballs with the Pokemon in. "Go Koffing, Go Ekans." shouted Team Rocket. "Riolu us Blaze kick, Charmander us Ember." The combined attack sent Koffing and Ekans into and sent Team Rocket blasting up. "Team Rocket's blasting off again." Naruto was very pleased. He won his first battle. He called Professor Sarutobi to check up on him. "Oh Its Naruto , Pleased to see you. Have you caught any Pokemon yet?" Naruto replied," Hi, I've caught a Pidgey and my eggs hatched into a Riolu and a Dratini."

"Wow what rare Pokemon, I know hou will be a great trainer."

The next day Naruto got ready to leave for Viridian Forest.

 **Naruto's Pokemon:**

 **Charmander: Level 13**

 **Moves: Growl, Ember, Scratch,Smokescreen  
**

 **Riolu: Level 12**

 **Moves:Endure ,Feint, Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Blaze Kick**

 **Dratini:Level 12**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Aqua Jet**

 **Pidgey: Level 11**

 **Moves:**

 **Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Air cutter.**


	3. New pokemon and new teamates

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

"Wait Naruto!" Two familiar voices shouted out to him. Naruto looked behind him as he saw two faces he recognised."Hinlata, Shikamaru, it's great to see you. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru replied,"Well we were travelling together and decided it would be better for another person to travel with us, so we chose you. Troublesome as it is will you join us." Naruto pondered slightly then said," Sure, but first can I see your Pokemon."

"Okay" both Shikamaru and Hinata replied. Hinata sent out a Ralts , Pidgey and a poliwag. Shikamaru sent out a Bulbasaur and a Hoothoot. "Let's see your Pokemon." asked Hinata. Naruto sent out his Charmander, Pidgey, Riolu and his Dratini. Hinata and Shikamaru gaped at the sight of the rare Pokemon.

After a bit they were ready to go to Viridian Forest. Who knew this would be the beginning of a new adventure for them and a friendship of a lifetime

* * *

When they arrived at Viridian Forest they saw lots of bugs Pokemon. Hinata wanted to capture a Caterpie as she thought Butterfrees were awesome. She saw a Caterpie and decided to capture it. She sent out Pidgey to go battle it. Hinata ordered Pidgey to do gust multiple times until it was weakened. She then proceeded to throw a Pokeball at it. The ball rolled once **then** twice then there was a ping. Hinata jumped up at said,"I caught a Caterpie."

Naruto was looking for pokemon when he saw a Pikachu battling several Pidgeys. It let out a powerful Thundershock which shocked all of the Pidgeys. Naruto decided to catch him but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He let out his Charmander and told it to do smokescreen at it. The Pikachu was suprised to see a cloud of smoke enveloping him. Pikachu couldn't see and let out thunder shocks in all directions."Charmander, use ember on him till hes weakened." Pikachu got hit by the embers as he was blinded by the smokescreen. Ash caught Pikachu in his pokeball and thanked Charmander and returned him.

As for Shikamaru he thought the best way to catch a Pokemon was to just sleep. He was woken up by the sound of a thought about catching it so he got out hoothoot to catch him. He ordered Hoothoot to do tacle attack on him and then peck him. The weedle got hit by the attacks and caught him and went back to sleep muttering troublesome.

When the group got back together they decided to train to beat Brock the first gym leader. Naruto trained his Pidgey to learn Steel Wing and Charmander to learn Metal Claw. He aslo trained with Pikachu to learn Iron Tail. When he aura bonded with Pikachu it said,"I don't like being inside Pokeballs so can I stay on your shoulder or on the ground. Naruto replied,"Sure you can sit on my right shoulder." When Shikamaru and Hinata saw them they thought that Pikachu matched Narutos hair. Naruto was thinking who to choose for the gym battle so he decided to choose Dratini and Riolu. He made Riolu and dratini fight with Pidgey and Charmander. Riolu and Dratini by paralysing Pidgeys Wings.

Hinata decided to use her Ralts and her Poliwag against her battle with Brock as Poliwag had a type **advantage.** She made Ralts battle Pidgey and Poliwag battle against Caterpie. Suddenly her Caterpie evolved into Metapod. She was really pleased as she was one step closer to being a Butterfree.

Shikamaru wanted to use Bulbasaur and his Noctowl. He made Noctowl learn Steel Wing and he decided to train Bulbasaur in its speed as when it grows up it becomes more powerful but less faster.

When the group decided they where ready to battle Brock, they saw a sword coming out of nowhere. Naruto quickly put up his hand and used his aura to shatter the sword. "What are you doing? You could've hurt us." The mysterious man replied,"Sorry I was looking for trainers to battle from Pallet Town. There were two other trainers, one with a Squirtle and the other with a Growlithe." The group thought ," _Kiba and Sasuke."_ "Both of them were exceptional trainers. My name is Samurai. Are you a trainer from Pallet." Naruto replied," Yes and I would like to battle you too." Samurai and Naruto got ready fingering their Pokeballs. Samurai threw out his Metapod and Naruto threw out Pidgey. Naruto knew that Metapod have a great defense move called Harden so he decided to finish it quick. He ordered Pidgey to use sand attack to hide him then to do quick attack. Samurai was too slow to say Harden and Metapod was hit. He then ordered Pidgey to do gust which knocked out Metapod. Samurai silently returned Metapod and said to Naruto," You are by far the best trainer. Next time we meet I'll be stronger." and he left.

Naruto said," Weird Guy." Shikamaru and Hinata agreed. They continued their journey to Pewter City.

 **Naruto's Pokemon**

 **Charmander: Level 14o**

 **Moves: Growl,Scratch,Ember,Smokescreen,metal clae**

 **Pidgey: Level16**

 **Moves:Tackle, Sand Attack Gust, Quick attack, steel wing,**

 **Dratini: Level 15**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder wave, Aqua Jet, Twister, Dragon Rage**

 **Riolu: Level 15**

 **Moves: Endure, foresight, quick attack, counter, Feint, Blaze Kick, Force palm**

 **Pikachu: Level 16**

 **Moves: Tail whip, Thunder shock, Growl, Play nice, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Iron tail**

 **Hinata's pokemon: Ralts, Caterpie, Pidgey Poliwag**

 **Shikamaru: Bulbasaur, Hoothoot, Weedle**


	4. Pewter City and Mt Moon

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

"At last, we're out of the forest." Naruto said in a sigh of relief as they walked out Viridian Forest. The forest was so easy to get lost in but they finally made it. Some good things happened though, Naruto caught a Caterpie which he evolved into Butterfree and a Weedle which he evolved into Beedrill. Both Naruto's and Hinata's Pidgeys evolved into Pidgeotto. Charmander also evolved into Charmeleon and Hinata's Metapod evolved into Butterfree. This happened because they trained some more.

They went to the Pokemon Centre to heal their Pokemon so that they can battle in the gym. They went straight to Nurse Joy and went to tell her to heal their pokemon. Once she healed them she gave them back. "Here you go Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru." They were confused as to how she knows their names. Naruto asked," How do you know our names?" Nurse Joy replied," The Nurse Joy in Viridian City told me about you and your ecounter with Team Rocket. You should sign up for the Indigo Leppoague."

Naruto knew about the Indigo League so he signed up for it but he knew he had to get the 8 Gym battles so did Hinata and Shikamaru. They went to the Cafe so they could eat. They decided that Hinata would go first to battle Brock then Naruto and then Shikamaru as he wanted to analyse Brock's style.

After they finished their meal, they headed right to the Pewter City Gym. It was all made up of stone. They opened the door and found out that it was really dark. Then the lights came on. A man sat down in a meditative pose. "Who goes there?" boomed the man. Hinata stepped out and said," I am Hinata Hyuga and these are my friends, Naruto and Shikamaru, we wish to battle you." The man said," Who will be going first?" Hinata said,"I will."

The ground rumbled for a moment and the gym floor was replaced with a sandy floor with pointy rocks on it. A referee that looked the same a Brock came out and said," The Gym battle between Hinata Hyuga and Brock, the trainers will use 2 ppokemons, first person to defeat both pokemon wins. Begin." Brock sent out his Geodude. Naruto was curious and looked up Geodude.

 **Geodude, the Rock Pokemon, Many live on the mountains and keep a watchful eye on mountain travellers.**

Hinata took out her Ralts. She told it to do Growl first to lower Geodude attack stats. Brock told Geodude to use rock throw. Ralts doged them then Hinata ordered her to do confusion at Geodude. Geodude was hit and he stayed still and was confused. Hinata then said to use double team. Ralts made many copies and they all attacked Geodude. Geodude was confused and couldn't do anything and was knocked out. Brock silently returned Geodude then said, " Go Onix!" A rock snake Pokemon came out and glared. Ralts flinched and became a little scared. Naruto looked up Onix.

 **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon, It can burrow underground at speed up to 50mph by squirming its big body.**

 **"** Ralts use double team then tackle it." ordered Hinata. Ralts made afterimages then tackled it. "Onix, use Harden then use bind." Onix hardened and Ralts did nothing to then binded Ralts and squashed him. Hinata was worried then told Ral

ts to teleport. Ralts glowed then teleported to a safe area. Ralts was hurt a lot. Hinata said,"Ralts, you're hurt a lot,so I'll return you." Ralts was returned and Hinata sent out her Poliwag. "Go Poliwag." Poliwag came out ready. "Poliwag use water gun then use hypnosis." Onix was hit by the super-effective attack then was put to sleep. Brock returned him then said to Hinata,"You are great trainer, Here is your Boulder Badge." He gave Hinata a silver badge that was the Boulder Badge.

Next it Naruto's turn to battle. He came down the platform and on to the gym floor. "Wait Naruto, I will need to heal my Pokemon,"

After Brock healed his Pokemon, they started to battle. The referee said,"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Brock begins. Brock got out his Geodude. Naruto took out his Riolu. Naruto told Riolu to use Quick attack. He hit Geodude. Brock told Geodude to do Tackle attack. It hit Riolu but Naruto told him to do Counter which hit Geodude with twice the power of his tackle. Next he told Riolu to do Force Palm which hit Geodude and knocked him out. Brock returned Geodude and sent out Onix. Naruto returned Riolu and got out Dratini. He told it first to do Aqua Jet the Thunder Wave. They both hit but even though Electric does nothing to Ground types, the water from the Aqua Jet conducted it. Onix was very hurt and fainted.

"Naruto, you have done great, Here is your boulder badge." He gave him the Boulder Badge.

After Brock healed his Pokemon, he battled Shikamaru. Shikamaru got out his Hoothoot and did steel wing at Geodude a couple of times after it was knocked out. However he was easily defeated by Onix from his rock throw. Bulbasaur was sent out and he quickly defeated Onix with Vine Whip and Sleeping Powder. Shikamaru was given the Boulder badge.

Once the trio exited the gym they were really pleased with their first gym battle. When they were a little bit outside Pewter city, they saw a man seling fossils. Naruto bought an Aerodactyl fossil, Hinata took a Omanyte fossil and Shikamaru a Kabuto fossil.

* * *

With the boulder badge in their posession, the trio were excited to get their second badge, the cascade badge from the Cerulean City Gym. Now, they were heading for Mt. Moon to pass throught to Cerulean City. Hinata asked,"I heard something strange about . They said that a meteor crashed into the mountain." Naruto said,"That's right. The meteor is called the moon stone. It makes some Pokemon evolve. Such as Clefairy to Clefable and Jigglypuff to Wigglytuff." Shikamaru said," Then it must be an evolutionary stone."

When they arrived there they heard shouts from a man near a cave. They ran to him and saw Zubat attacking him. Naruto looked it up in the pokedex.

 **Zubat The Bat Pokemon. It can use ultrasonic waves to identify and detect a target.**

Naruto said," That guy is in trouble, we need to help. Go Pikachu." Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and awaited for Naruto to issue a command. "Pikachu, use thunder shock to scare off the zubat." Pikachu charged up and did a thunder shock. The electric attack sent the zubat away. "Thanks." said the man, "My name is Professor Seymour. I am a Pokemon professor and researcher. Who are you?" "I'm Naruto." said Naruto. "I'm Hinata." said Hinata. "And I'm Shikamaru." said Shikamaru. "Why were the Zubat attacking you?" "Well it's because of this." he pointed into the cave which was bright with lots of lights."Someone put up these lights and Zubat don't like lights. The Pokemon here are all hungry because of food shortages and the Zubat cannot go in the caves to eat because of the lights."

Naruto saw a Sandshrew that was very hungry. He gave it a berry which it ate hungrily. Professor Seimour smiled and said,"These troublemakers that put up the lights, I'm here to protect the moon stone. It is said that the moon stone has mythical powers and they want to take it for themselves." They went into the cave and they saw a clefairy. They followed it to go to the moon stone as it was holding a piece of it.

Suddenly they heard familiar voices.

Prepare for Trouble

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all evils within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right

Clefairy hid behind a rock. Naruto said," I remember you three. Were you the one who put up all these lights?"

Jessie replied," I remember you too twerp, we want the moonstone." Jessie sent out Ekans and James sent out Koffing. Naruto took out the Buterfree while Shikamaru took out a Zubat. "When did you catch one?" asked Naruto. "When we were at the cave." replied Shikamaru. Jessie ordered Ekans to do Poison sting which both the Pokemon dodged. James ordered Koffing to do Smokescreen."Blow it away with your wings." said Naruto and Shikamaru. The gust also blew away Team Rocket.

Shikamaru was bothered about something. He had noticed Meowth wasn't with the pack so he stayed in front of Clefairy with Bulbasaur. Suddenly Meowth came out," Here Clefairy, give us the moon stone." Shikamaru quicly told Bulbasaur to do vine whip on the Meowth so he couldn't attack her .When they arrived at the crater where the moon stone there were many Clefairys. They wished to evolve into Clefable. They prayed to it to evolved them. They danced around it. Suddenly there were Team Rocket riding Clefairy evolved into Clefable and started to do Metronome. Hinata said," That's can do any attack in random so you don't know what they are doing."

The Clefable did Hyper Beam at the Team and they were sent blasting away. Suddenly rocks fell down on to the rest of the Clefairy and they evolved into Clefable. "So the moon stone is an evolutionary stone." Naruto decided to look on his Pokdex.

 **Clefable, the fairy Pokemon. It is to be one of the rarest Pokemon.**

Once morning came, they got ready to leave for Cerulean City, they thanked Seymour. A sandshrew and two clefable were tugging at their trousers. Naruto understood what they were saying and translated to the others. "The Sandshrew wants to come with me and the clefable wants to go with me and Hinata. They captured the Pokemon and there was a ping.

Prof. Seimour wanted to stay at Mt Moon to research more about the moon stone. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata decided to leave. They were all glad they had new pokemon. They all decided to train a bit more. Naruto also trained Pikachu and Pidgeotto to do Iron tail and Steel wing on the rocks to break them.

 **Naruto's Pokemon**

 **Charmeleon: Level 18**

 **Moves: Ember, Growl, Smokescreen, Scratch, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Scary Face**

 **Dratini: Level 19**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Aqua Jet, Dragon Rage**

 **Riolu: Level 19**

 **Moves: Endure, Foresight, counter, quick attack, feint, Force palm. Copy cat., Blaze Kick**

 **Pidgeotto: Level 17**

 **Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel wing**

 **Butterfree: Level 15**

 **Moves:Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun spore, string shot**

 **Beedrill: Level 15**

 **Moves: Poison sting, Bug bite String shot, Fury attack, Twineedle, Rage,**

 **Pikachu: Level 18**

 **Moves: Tail whip, Thunder Shock, Electro Ball, Growl Play nice, Quick attack, thunder wave, Iron tail.**

 **Clefable: Level 15**

 **Moves: Sing, Disarming voice, double slap, Metronome, Minimize, Spotlight., Defense Curl.  
**

 **Sandshrew: Level 14**

 **Moves: Scratch, Poison sting, Defense curl, Sand attack, rollout, rapid spin, fury cutter, Magnitude.**

 **Hinatas Pokemon: Butterfree (Level 15), Ralts level 16. Poliwag level 16. Pidgeotto level 17. Clefable level 15.**

 **Shikamarus Pokemon: Bulbasaur level 16, Hoothoot level 16 Zubat level 13.**


	5. Akatsuki!

Chapter 5

The Akatsuki's return.

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru were walking along the path of Route 4 to Cerulean City when suddenly the wind began to blow very violently and there was an ominous chill in the air. A cloud of smoke erupted in front of them. Shikamaru and Hinata were scared while Naruto stepped forward ready to protect his friends at all times. The smoke began to lighten and two figures were seen. A black cloak billowed in the smoke. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognised the cloak. The cloak was black with red cloud on it. It was the Akatsuki. They were the ones who captured his parents and killed them. He swore he would get his revenge but he wasn't strong yet.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was in his room reading a book. His mother was downstairs cooking while his father was outside in the yard training. Suddenly the door was blasted open. It was scorched like an explosion happened. Four figures were shown in the door. They were part the Elite 11. Each one was as strong as a champion. They were called Akatsuki._

 _" Kisame, here they are. Now where is the champion of Johto." Kushina saw them and recognised them. She fingered her Pokeballs and knew Minato was on his way here. Kushina sent out Swampert. There was a bright flash and Minato with Greninja was by her side. A plant-like green man stepped forward and said,"My name is Zetsu, We are part of Akatsuki. We would like you to come with us and talk to our boss. Pretty Pretty Please."_

 _Minato growled at the sweet talk. Naruto was watching this from the stairs. The Akatsuki were on of the most powerful and dangerous organisations in the regions. They had some of the most powerful trainers such as Itachi Uchiha of the Kanto region, the man who singlehandly killed Uchiha clan and killed their Pokemon. Kisame Hoshikgake of the Hoenn Region, one of the Seven Water Pokemon Trainers. Of course Kushina rivaled some of them and was powerful enough to beat half of them._

 _Kushina and Minato knew who these people were. Kisame who was said. Zetsu the mysterious man that looked like fly trap pspecialised in Grass Pokemon. He had one black side and one white side. Diedara, specialised in Pokemon that knew the move explosion. His main Pokemon was Electrode. Sasori, the Poison type Pokemon. He mostly specialised in Pokemon which used Poison moves._

 _"Naruto, run, we'll fend them off. " Greninja destroyed part of the wall to let Naruto escape. Diedara cockily said," No one is leaving here without my permission." While naruto was leaving , Diedara sent out Electrode and told it to d_ _o Thunder Shock on him. Quick as a flash, Greninja was all ready there blocking Naruto with a Mat block. Naruto quickly escaped and looked at his parents. A single tear dropped down his cheek as he thought it would be the last time he would ever see them again. Minato's stern look told Naruto to quickly continue running._

 _"Sorry, but your boss won't be seeing us any time soon. " said Minato. He told Greninja to do Smokescreen which blinded them and allowed the parents to escape. However it wasn't long until it was blown away by Diedara's Skarmory. "It looks like they won't leave us without a battle." Minato sent out Jolteon, Dragonite and Blaziken. Kushina took out Gyarados, Swampert and Kingdra._

 _Diedara took out Electrode and Metagross. Sasori took out Glickor and Arbok. Kisame took out Garchomp and Sharpedo. Zetzu took out Victrebeel and Tangrowth._

 _Jolteon and Dragonite battled Electrode and Metagross. Jolteon used thunder bolt at Metagross however it dodged and it used Confusion at both Dragonite and Jolteon. Electrode and Metagross used a combined attack of Hyper Beam and Thunder Bolt. Both Jolteon and Dragonite fainted. Blaziken sneaked up Metagross and did a Flare Blitz at Metagross. The super effective attack hit him and it fainted but Electrode hit him knocking him out._

 _As for Kushina her pokemon were losing by the type advantages of zetzu pokemon and her Pokemon were Outnumbered. They were easily defeated. Kushina and Minato were put to sleep. Before Kushina went to sleep she said to Naruto." Naruto... Become a Pokemon trainer...Have a great life...Make friends and Become a great pokemon trainer...Do something you would be proud." Kushina then fell asleep. Naruto was upset and knew his parents would die if they were taken. His eyes glowed blue_ _and anger took over. The Akatsuki turned to look at him mysteriously. Suddenly he disappeared. He found himself in a forest with Greninja hurt and nearly dead. "Greninja..." Naruto thought. "You saved me." Greninja took out a paper from his hand and showed it to Naruto._

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this then the Akatsuki have gotten us, the Akatsuki have gotten us and will most likely kill us. We want you to be a Pokemon Trainer to protect yourselves. Here are two eggs that will help you in your journey. Don't worry as there is someone there to protect you. Protect yourselves and have fun. There will be someone that will train you in your journey. You will know who._

 _From Dad and Mum_

 _hNaruto growled and swore that he would get revenge. From that day he trained hard._

 _End FlashBack._

Naruto said," Itachi, Kisame What would you be wanting from us?"

Itachi," We were sent here to eliminate you, your power would be a real threat to us if you continue," he said in a monotone voice.

Then the explosion occurred. A great white smoke billowed and rolled. The smoke revealed a old man with white hair with the kanji toad master on his clothes. He was the Great, the Gallant , Jiraiya. The toad sage was in a ridiculous pose. He was standing on a Seismitoad and one politoed and a Poliwrath stood beside him.

"Hello Naruto, your parents told me to look after you, you are protected by the one of the Elite 3 of Kanto."

Naruto smiled at him. Jiraiya jumped off and ordered Seismitoad to do Hydro Pump at them. Itachi and Kisame jumped up and sent out Sharpedo and Itachi took out Charizard. He jumped on Charizard's back and said to Kisame,"We must leave quickly, Jiraiya has come and we will a difficult battle against him." Kisame nodded and returned Sharpedo and jumped onto the back Of Charizard much to the disappointment of carrying a shark man.

"Politoed, Poliwrath Seismitoad do a combined attack of Water guns." The combined attack made it stronger than a Hydro Pump . Charizard dodged it and launched a flamethrower at them. He then flew off.

"Naruto, you may not have noticed but I am your godfather. Your parents named me this and told me to protect before they died."

Naruto's dropped his head down as he remembered his parents. Shikamaru and Hinata were suprised that Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather. Jiraiya said," Your parents told me to train you once you've collected your eighth badge and the Indigo League."

Naruto said,"On one condition, Shikamaru and Hinata get to train with us." Jiraiya looked at them and said,"Deal. Now right now I need to go and spy on the Akatsuki." Well that wasn't what he was going to do. He was going to spy on some ladies in the Hot Springs.

Jiraiya jumped on his Seismitoad and they leapt away on the trees. Jiraiya smiled pervertedly to himself,"He he he, Oh ladies wait for me!" he shouted.

* * *

The trio walked together towards Cerulean City until they got there. They trained, especially Naruto as he knew the Akatsuki was after him. Riolu evolved into Lucario and that made Naruto very happy. Hinata caught a Horsea (which she thought was very cute) and a Mankey which both Shikamaru and her caught. Shikamaru caught an Ekans. As Naruto had more than 6 Pokemon he sent to Professor Sarutobi's lab Beedrill, Clefable and Sandshrew.

 **Lucario the Aura Pokemon , It has the ability to sense Aura and understand human language.**

They reached Cerulean City. There was a sign that said Cerulean City but it was rubbed off and now said, "Naruto the dobe." Naruto calmly rubbed it off and said,"Oh we'll see in the Indigo League."

 **Naruto's Pokemon**

 **Charmeleon, Level 22 Moves:Ember, growl, smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary face, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu, Level 23 Moves: Tail whip, thunder shock, growl, Play nice, Electro ball, Quick attack, Thunder wave, feint, Double team, Iron tail.**

 **Lucario, Level 22. Moves: Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Detect, foresight, Laser focus, Metal claw, Quick attack, Counter, Feint, Power up Punch, Swords Dance**

 **Dratini, Level 22 Moves: Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam Aqua Jet**

 **Buterfree, Level 19 Moves: Confusion, gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun spore, Psybeam, Silver wind.**

 **Pidgeotto, Level 20. Moves: Gust, sand attack, Tackle, Quick attack, Whirlwind, Steel wing**

 **At Professor Sarutobi's Lab: Beedrill level 18, Clefable, Level 17, Sandshrew, Level 17**

 **Hinatas Pokemon: Ralts Level 18, Pidgeotto, Level 18, Butterfree level 17, Poliwag level 18, Clefable level 16. Horsea Level 15. Mankey level 14.**

 **Shikamaru Pokemon: Ivysaur level 19, Hoothoot level 19, Zubat level 16, Mankey level 14. Ekans level 15**


End file.
